Natural Disaster
by Blackfire Warrior of the Sky
Summary: Before Chase Stevens was a world famous professional wrestler and before his days in TNA, the Natural was in love with Candice Lacey Harper, but when her father causes Chase to leave the secret she kept from him comes to find salvation in her own father.
1. Prologue: Dictator

_A/N: I know this will be the second new story in two days , but this one has been on my mind for awhile now and I couldn ' t anyone better than Chase Stevens to do this story about ._

 _Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Chase Stevens or any other wrestler that may appear in this story . I do own all of my OCs including Madison Ava Stevens , Candice Lacey Harper , Mr. and Mrs. Harper , and the story ._

 **Natural Disaster**

Prologue : Dictator

 **April 2002 - Indiana - Small Town**

 _" Its better to love and lost , than to have never loved at all . Those were always my thoughts when it came to him. " - Candice Lacey Harper ' s Diary_

It was April , Spring of 2002 , Candice Lacey Harper was just getting home from college as it was Spring Break and the last break she would have before she finished school to start the rest of her life . For most college students Spring Break meant vacation and going to get hooked up with someone for a couple of days and then leaving back home never to meet again and at first that was far from Candice ' s mind , of course that was before she met him . He was a professional wrestler , still on the independants and still young in the wrestling business , there was something beautiul about this man if you could call men beautiful , muscles , tan , long blonde hair that occasionally had hair dye in it , tattoos , bandanna , but what drew her to him at first were his deep blue eyes that seemed to be able to see within her very soul and a smile that made her heart melt . And for Spring Break , the pro-wrestler known as Chase Stevens would be her man for an entire week and what they did in an entire week would have made it seem like they had been together for eternity .

" Chase , my daddy is going to kill you . " Candice said as Chase tried to kiss her neck again , but all in good fun she kept moving to make him miss as she thought it was funny to watch his failed attempts and to tease the man .

" And we are both consenting adults meaning we are free to do this without permission or anyone bugging us about it . " Chase said as his accent made her heart melt even more .

To say Chase Stevens wasn ' t in love with Candice would be a complete lie , in fact she was the only woman he had loved more than his profession and would be the only woman he would love in the future as none of the others were quite as right for him as Candice .

" But , the bad end of my daddy ' s gun is making me anxious . " Candice shivered , her father had already expressed her dislike for Chase , not understanding what his daughter saw in this ' troublesome guy ' as her daddy put it .

" Candice , have you ever just wanted the freedom to do whatever you feel without your daddy or anyone interferring , something you really wanted to do ? " Chase asked .

" Be with you , " Candice sighed realizing what Chase was saying .

" Then why are you worried about what others think ? " Chase asked willing to give everything he had to her .

" You ' re right I shouldn ' t be worried , but I don ' t want to do this out in the open like we are . " Candice looked around as best she could in the dark of the night sky and the little light of the moon .

" Okay , then , I got a special place we can go . " Chase said wanting her to feel as comfortable as possible while they had their fun .

" Where ? " Candice asked as Chase stood up .

" Come on , " Chase said picking her up over his shoulders .

" Eek , Chase Stevens , what are you doing ? " Candice squealed as he picked her up .

" I told you when we first met that if you date a wrestler expect some heavy lifting , baby . " Chase said taking him to a special spot up in the loft in the old barn at his temporary living arrangements .

" Really , " Candice said .

" Its not out in the open , " Chase pointed out .

" No kidding , " Candice said as Chase pulled out the beer he had been hiding .

" It will take the edge off and make us relax . " Chase said .

" Or make us lose our minds . " Candice said .

" Well , some people think I ' m already there so how much worse can I do ? " Chase asked making her laugh as he looked at her with a devious smile that made her realize what he wanted .

" Then show me how much you love me , Chase Stevens ? " Candice said .

" Be careful what you wish for , beautiful . " Chase said .

Soon , both of them were stripped of all of their clothes and Chase was breaking her innocences away as he was now giving every part of himself to her . Candice cried out a little when he broke away that part of her that still made her a kid , and then everything else after that was magical and wonderful as the flesh - to - flesh contact made both of their bodies respond to each others in much pleasure that neither one cared about regrets later just what was happening between them and the only thing that saw what happened was the little bit of moonlight that came through the small window at the top of the loft . They continued like that until they both released all of the feelings they had for each other and then together they fell asleep like that , Candice in Chase ' s arms where she felt the safest , but also with the knowing that in two days Spring Break would be over and she would have to go back to school while Chase went back to wrestling .

 **June 2002**

A few cards and letters between Chase and Candice kept them in touch with each other while Chase was on the road and Candice was in school . He had promised to be at her graduation from college as they would then be able to be together for as much as they could when Chase wasn ' t on the road and Candice could still be the school teacher she had wanted to be in Chase ' s real home of Nashville , Tennessee . Chase was definitely there for her graduation , but to say it was the happiest moment of both of their lives was a lie .

The graduation itself was fantastic and she was more than happy to see Chase after the two months apart , he was finally getting a chance to be apart of something bigger than the indies at the moment which was wrestling for the newly developing NWA TNA Wrestling with his tag team partner Cassidy Riley and she couldn ' t be happier for her man . But , one person wasn ' t happy to see Chase despite allowing him to be at Candice ' s graduation party and that was Mr. Harper or Candice ' s father , Chase had always gotten along with Mrs. Harper okay , but if there was one word that described the way Mr. Harper felt about Chase then it was hatred . Of course , while Chase respected the man as Candice ' s father , he wasn ' t to fond of the way he tried to dictate everything in Candice ' s life especially when it came to what she could and couldn ' t do and who she could and couldn ' t be around . Chase believed in the freedom to choose and that was what he had been trying to teach Candice , and Chase would have been more than happy to take her back with him to Nashville where she would be happy and the two of them could live their dreams together in peace and freedom .

But , something happened to change all of those plans and dreams of them together , Chase and Candice would have one more trip through the world of pleasure between them as they made love one night at Chase ' s place in Indiana , which would be soon put up for sale as he was making Nashville his permanent home where TNA ' s home office would be based at , and for some reason unbeknownst to them at the moment , Candice became ill after the fact . Chase still being young and somewhat unexperienced to certain developments never realized what was happening as his girlfriend would become sick in the morning and then fine afterwards , unless you count the nausea whenever they would eat something . Candice really didn ' t understand what was going on either and in fear she told her mother what was going on which lead to her dad finding out and coming after Chase knowing good and well what was going on with his daughter and what the two had done together .

Chase would end up with a black eye , busted lip , and a broken rib from the beating Mr. Harper had given him for doing something to his daughter and Chase didn ' t even understand what it was he did at the time . Candice would show up not long after her daddy had left , apparently with something she had to tell him , even after the man had told Chase to not come around his daughter again . But , as soon as Candice saw what her daddy had done to Chase what she had to tell him went out the window as she at first expressed concern for the condition Chase was in trying her best to clean up his face and then Chase would ask her to leave with him to Nashville saying he would take care of her and help her find that teaching job she wanted in Nashville . But , Candice would refuse in fear of what Mr. Harper would do to him if her dad were to find out about her leaving with Chase and then after a bad fight the two ended their relationship with Chase telling her the house had sold and him leaving to Tennessee without even finding out what Candice had to tell him .

 **13 Years Later - June 2016 - Hospital ICU**

Thirteen long years passed between the time that Candice and Chase last saw each other and the years had changed Candice for sure as health problems with her heart started up and worsened over the years . Today was a sad day as Candice was very close to dying and needed to talk to the one person she needed to tell the truth , too .

" Mom , Dad , I need you to step out for a moment while I speak to Maddie alone . " Candice said .

" No , " Mr. Harper said .

" This isn ' t a debate , I need to speak to Madison , now get out or I will have the nurse make you leave . " Candice said glaring at her dad , she was dying anyways so what more could he hurt her and meddle in her life .

" Honey , " Mrs . Harper said and the two stepped out leaving Candice alone with her 13 year old daughter .

" Madison , " Candice said .

" Yes ma ' am , " Madison said .

Madison had been the secret that Candice had been wanting to tell Chase that night before he left .

" I want you to have these . " Candice said giving her a braided bracelet and a piece of paper with a bunch of numbers and info on it .

" What are they ? " Madison asked .

" Your father gave me that bracelet once . " Candice said weakly .

" Mom , grandpa won ' t let us talk about my father . " Madison whispered to her mother .

" Maddie , your grandfather is sending you to boarding school and you can ' t be allowed to go , you have to find your father , the numbers and info I gave you is to the metal box in my closet and those numbers are the key to the box and what ' s in the metal box will lead you to your dad . Tell your father when you see him that you were what I was going to tell him and that I am sorry for the secrets and for everything else , remember Nashville , Tennessee . You are no long Madison Ava Harper , you are Madison Ava Stevens , and I want you to take this as well , it once belonged to your dad . " Candice giving Madison the bandanna that her father had worn once and had given to Candice .

" I will mom , I promise I will find him and will remember . " Madison said hiding everything in her backpack .

" Good , I love you and tell your father that my heart is still his . " Candice said .

" I will and I love you , too , mom . " Madison said .

After that Candice went into cardiac arrest and died making Madison start crying until her grandmother pulled her off of her mom ' s body and took the girl to the hall so the doctors and nurses could do their job .

" What did your mother tell you , Madison ? " Mr. Harper asked .

" None of your business , " Madison pulled away from her grandmother , grabbed her bag , and ran from the hospital as fast as she could .

" Madison , " Mr. and Mrs. Harper called to her .

Madison didn ' t look back until she was at the house she lived at with her grandparents and well her now dead mother , as she found the hidden key and opened the door running to her mom ' s room grabbing the metal box and other things she needed before running out of the house locking the door back and running to the bus station with the money she found in her mom ' s room that said it was for Madison ' s trip to Nashville .

" I will find my dad , mom , " Madison said after she had paid for her bus ticket and sat by herself at a table unlocking the metal box seeing more money for the trip and then the info on her dad which nearly made her pass out when she saw that her father was , Chase Stevens .

" All of those going to Nashville , Tennessee , your bus has arrived . " A voice on the intercom said making Madison close the box back and put her backpack on her back as she boarded the bus bound for Nashville and to find her dad .

" How hard can it be to find someone in Nashville , especially a celebrity like Chase Stevens ? But to think I had seen him once on TV and that he is my dad . " Madison remembering when she had seen her father and remembering her grandfather slapping her mother for letting Maddie watch wrestling that day now knowing why , as the bus pulled out heading to Tennessee as she sighed in relief that her grandparents hadn ' t found out yet .


	2. Nashville

_A/N: So , unbeknownst to Chase , he has a daughter who hops on a bus by herself to come and find him , after her mother dies . Well , I guess we know how this story is already starting ?_

 _Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Chase Stevens or any other wrestler that may appear in this story . I do own all of my OCs including Madison Ava Stevens , Candice Lacey Harper , Mr. and Mrs. Harper , and the story ._

Chapter 1 : Nashville

 **The Bus**

On the bus ride to Nashville , Tennessee , Madison mostly sat by herself watching out the window as everything went by , she had gone back through the metal box after the bus had gotten far enough away from where they had left and found a few pictures of both her dad and mom together , there were also some of Madison with her mom and just of Madison . But , there wasn ' t any pictures of Madison with her dad as Maddie figured like her mom had told her once that her dad had never meet his daughter due to her grandfather not wanting her dad around .

Every now and then , Madison would cry to herself as she looked back out the window and back at the pictures due to not being able to be at her mother ' s funeral and due to praying that her father would find her and that her grandfather wouldn ' t come after Maddie or her dad .

" Now , what is a pretty thing like you doing on a bus all alone ? And crying ? " said a guy that seemed very creepy and up to no good .

" None of your business , now go away and leave me alone . " Madison glared at the man trying to make him back away .

" Now that ' s not a way for a little girl to talk to an adult , why don ' t you come here so I can teach you some respect , brat . " The man said going to grab Madison as some other guy grabbed him by the arm and pushed him back .

" I think the kid asked you to back off , so , why don ' t you back off . " Another man said that looked a lot nicer than the first one .

" Whatever , " The creepy man said walking off to his seat in the back of the bus .

" Thank you , " Madison said .

" Don ' t worry about sweetie , do you mind if I sit here with you ? " The nice guy asked .

" As long as you keep the creep away from me , " Madison said .

" Consider it done , " The nice guy said .

" Okay , " Madison said letting the guy sit with her .

" So , I ' m Karl Anderson , my friends call me Machine Gun , what ' s your name , kid ? " Karl looked at the kid .

" I ' m Madison Ava Stevens and my mom always called me Maddie . " Madison said sadly .

" Where is your mom and where exactly are you going alone ? " Karl asked the kid concerned .

" I ' m going to Nashville , Tennessee and my mom ' s dead , she died not to long ago of heart problems . " Madison said looking at the bracelet on her arm that her mother had given her and her dad had made for her mother .

" And your dad ? " Karl asked sympathetic .

" He ' s in Nashville , Tennessee , so I am going there to find him , but he doesn ' t know about me . " Madison said .

" Why doesn ' t you dad know about you ? " Karl asked .

" Because , my grandfather didn ' t like my dad , so , he made my dad leave before my mom could tell him about me . But , my grandfather is a bad man , he once hit my mother in front of me , because my mom allowed me to see my dad on TV even through I didn ' t know who my dad was and now I am going to find my dad before my grandfather can send me away to boarding school . " Madison said .

" Who exactly is your dad ? " Karl asked .

" Chase Stevens , " Madison said as Karl looked at her shocked knowing good and well who Chase was .

" I know your dad , " Karl said .

" You do ? " Madison asked hoping .

" Yeah , but why would your grandfather not like Chase , he ' s never done anything to hurt anyone ? " Karl asked curiously .

" I don ' t know , all I know is that my mom said he was my father and that my grandfather didn ' t like him . " Madison said .

" I tell you what , how about I call him and have him meet us at the bus station in Nashville that way you are not walking around the city by yourself trying to find him where any creep could get you ? " Karl offered thinking about the guy on the bus that had tried to mess with Madison .

" Uhm , how do you know my dad ? " Madison asked .

" Same profession and we ' ve worked together on occasions . " Karl said .

" You ' re a wrestler , too ? " Madison asked .

" Yeah , kid , " Karl said .

" Make since why that guy backed off . " Madison thinking about it .

" If your dad was her and knew that guy was giving you a hard time he would have broke him in half . " Karl said .

" Really ? " Madison asked .

" Yeah , so , how about that phone call to him ? " Karl asked .

" Okay , but I don ' t know what to say to someone I have never met before even if he is my dad . " Madison said .

" What if I talk to him first , " Karl said .

" Sounds better , " Madison said .

Karl pulled out his phone and dialed the number of Chase Stevens .

 **AWA Office**

Chase was in the AWA Office preparing for the upcoming wrestling show as being both a wrestler and a founder of a new professional wrestling company was a lot of work , but something he wouldn ' t trade a minute for as this was his dream come true for him . But , for some reason he felt something , somewhere was about to involve him and he wasn ' t quite sure what , but that familiar sensitivety that most veterans in professional wrestler has was definitely creeping up on him as his cell phone rang .

" Hello , " Chase answering the phone .

" Chase , it ' s Karl Anderson , " Karl said .

" Machine Gun , what can I do for you ? " Chase asked .

" Are you sitting down , because you maybe in shock with what I have to tell you ? " Karl asked .

" Yeah , I ' m sitting down , what are you going to shock me with , man ? " Chase confused .

" Did you know that you have a daughter ? " Karl asked .

" A what ? Karl , what type of internet stuff have you been digging up ? " Chase in disbelief of what his friend was telling him .

" Look , I am sitting here on a bus with a little girl who claims that her mother said you were her father , so , this isn ' t something from the internet or coming from me , Chase . I called you because she is traveling to Nashville alone to find you and I don ' t think its a good idea for her to be alone where someone could hurt her . One creep has already tried to hurt her on this bus and if she is your daughter the last thing I am going to let happen is for one of brother ' s kids get hurt like that . " Karl explained .

" Let me talk to her and find out what this mess is about , " Chase said .

" Fine , but don ' t blow off at her , like I said she is in some kind of trouble and if someone has lied to her about you then its not her fault . " Karl said .

" I just want to clear this up , bro . " Chase said .

" Alright , " Karl said putting Madison on the phone .

" Hello , " Madison said a little nervous .

" Do you know who you are talking , too ? " Chase asked .

" Chase Stevens , " Madison said .

" And you would be ? " Chase asked .

" Madison Ava , " Madison said .

" Okay , Madison , I hear you are telling my friend that your mother told you that you are my daughter ? " Chase asked .

" I have , " Madison said .

" Why would your mother tell you this ? " Chase asked .

" Because , its true , " Madison said .

" Who is your mother anyway ? " Chase asked trying to figure this out .

" Candice Lacey Harper , " Madison said making Chase nearly drop the phone as he heard the name of his old flame .

" You are Candice ' s daughter ? " Chase asked wondering if Madison was telling the truth .

" Yes and she told me to tell you that I was what she came to tell you the night you left . " Madison starting to tear up .

" I believe you , but where is your mother ? " Chase asked .

" She died , not to long ago which is the reason she wanted me to find you , " Madison said .

" Died ? How did she die ? " Chase asked his heart about to break .

" She started having heart problems a couple of years ago and it got worse until it killed her . The last thing she told me to do was to find you , because my grandfather was going to send me away to boarding school . " Madison explained .

" Yeah , that sounds like your grandfather , look I will explain everything when I see you , but can you give the phone back to Karl for me to talk to him ? " Chase asked .

" Okay , Karl , " Madison said giving the phone back .

" Do you believe her ? " Karl asked .

" Yeah , look I will be at the bus station to pick both of you up , so , keep an eye on her , brother . " Chase said .

" Two of them , " Karl said , then both of them hung up .

Chase sat for a moment in his office thinking about the new situation developing and thought about the one he had loved the most dying as he silently cried to himself. Even though it had been thirteen years since he had seen Candice and despite the circumstances that caused them to break up , Chase still knew that she was out there and that was good enough for him . But , now she was gone and supposedly their daughter was all that was left of her and them together , if he had to think about it even more knowing what he knows now then the signs had been there that Candice had become pregnant after she had become ill , the being sick in the morning and okay in the evenings had been morning sickness and she was nausea because of the strong smell from the foods she was around sometimes . And even though Chase wasn ' t exactly sure if he was ready to be a father to Madison , he knew now that he had to as the man that had pushed him away from Candice was now after their daughter to send her away to take away the girl ' s freedom .

" I hope this turns out okay . " Chase said knowing he had to do the right thing for his and Candice ' s daughter as he got up to get ready to go to the bus station to get Karl and Madison .

 **Nashville , TN - Bus Station**

The bus , Madison and Karl Anderson was traveling on pulled into the Nashville Bus Station allowing the passengers to get off as the two also departed the bus happy that the creepy guy had gotten off two stops back .

" Lets go , Madison , " Anderson said as he grabbed his bags and Madison shouldered her bookbag which was the only bag she had and grabbed the metal box that held the info and pictures of her dad .

" Coming , " Madison said as they walked out of the station looking around until Karl spotted Chase waiting on them .

" There he is , " Karl said as they walked over to Chase .

Madison looked at her father recognizing him from the pictures and from seeing him on TV , he actually looked a lot nicer than her grandfather had made him out to be which made her upset at her grandfather for making him leave .

" Chase , " Karl said as they walked up to him .

" Karl , " Chase shaking Machine Guns hand and then looking at Madison who nearly took his breath away by how beautiful she was .

Karl looked at Chase and then Madison nodding his head knowing that he could now see the family resemblance .

" I will wait in the car , but just so you know , I see the family resemblance . " Karl whispered the last part to Chase .

" Thanks Karl , " Chase said as Anderson got in the car .

Chase looked at Madison kneeling to look her in the eyes so he could talk to her , there wasn ' t anymore doubt in his mind that she was his and Candice ' s daughter as she seemed to look like both of them , and just something told him in his heart that she was his as well .

" How old are you exactly ? " Chase asked .

" Thirteen , " Madison said .

" Forgive me ? " Chase asked trying to fight tears and emotions .

" For what ? " Madison confused .

" For not being there for you for the last thirteen years , Madison . " Chase said .

" It wasn ' t your fault my grandfather made you leave . " Madison said .

" Maybe not , but it was my fault for not listening to what your mother had to say when she came to me with the news about you before I left . " Chase said .

" I think I kind of figured it out once when I saw you on TV with TNA , but I think I tried to forget after grandfather started hitting my mom when ever wrestling would come on and she would let me watch it . " Madison said .

Chase had to refrain for getting pissed off when Madison said that Mr. Harper started hitting Candice just because Madison had seen him on TV .

" Well , what about you ? Has he ever hit you ? " Chase asked .

" Uhm , " Madison wasn ' t sure it was a good idea to tell him .

" Madison , I need to know in order to put a stop to anything he has planned and if he comes looking for you . " Chase said .

" He did a couple of times , but when mom found out she started fighting him and then she would get hit more . " Madison said .

" Alright , little one , I promise no one else will hurt you again and no one is going to send you away to boarding school , Maddie . " Chase said .

" Maddie ? " Madison looked at him about ready to tear up again .

" Yeah , why ? " Chase asked confused .

" Mom , use to call me Maddie . " Madison said finally hugging Chase .

" Do you like it ? " Chase asked .

" Yes , I do , " Madison said as tears fell down her cheek again .

" All , baby , lets go so we can figure all of the details out of how to keep your grandfather from getting you , okay ? " Chase asked .

" Okay , " Madison agreed .

" Where ' s the rest of your bags ? " Chase asked seeing only her backpack and the metal box .

" Really didn ' t have much time to pack , too much , as I ran out of the hospital and away from my grandparent ' s house as fast as I could after I found what mom wanted me to get . " Madison answered .

" What did she want you to get ? " Chase asked .

" This , " Madison showing Chase the metal box .

" Okay , what ' s in it ? " Chase asked .

" Everything mom had about you and a lot of other stuff I don ' t understand . " Madison said .

" Then maybe whatever is in it will help , Madison , " Chase said as they got in the car .

" Everything settled ? " Karl asked .

" Yeah , so , where do I need to take you to , Karl . " Chase said driving away from the bus station .

Karl told him the hotel to take him , too .

" I am meeting Luke there , " Karl said .

" Where is he at ? " Chase asked .

" Flying in from Puerto Rico , " Karl said .

" And you ' re not with him ? " Chase asked .

" I had to do a show for NWF , " Karl said .

" Okay , so , separate shows , huh ? " Chase asked .

" Yeah , poor kids tired out . " Karl said looking in the back at Madison asleep .

" It is getting kind of late , " Chase smiling a little at his daughter sleeping peacefully in the back seat of the car .

" What are you going to tell the rest of your crew , Chase ? " Karl asked .

" The truth , " Chase asked .

" Dr. Andy and Cassidy are going to be surprised , " Karl said .

" I ' m gonna need to talk to Andy about who to contact as far as blood testing in order to avoid confrontations with Madison grandfather . " Chase said .

" You know its none of my business and you can tell me to butt out if you want , but what exactly happened , Chase ? Its not like you ever mentioned this Candice girl in any of the time I ' ve known you , bro . " Karl asked .

" Look , if you come over to the AWA Office tomorrow I will tell you as I am planning on getting the guys together including Andy to talk about this all at once . But , just know that Candice was a bittersweet memory , Karl . " Chase said .

" One of those , huh ? " Karl asked .

" Yeah , " Chase said .

After that Chase dropped Karl off at the hotel and then drove home where he carried Madison into the guestroom laying her down on the bed along with her stuff holding onto the metal box for safe keeping . He was just coming back to check on her when he saw her now up under the cover and her book bag on the chair in the room , he also saw the familiar bracelet he had given to Candice on Madison ' s arm making him smile , happy that she had it .

" I know I was there for you in the past , but I promise I will be here now and will take care of you , little one . " Chase silently promised his daughter and then kissed her on the forehead before leaving the room letting Madison sleep .


	3. Baby Natural

_A/N: Family reunions are always so touching , but sounds like Mr. Harper is worse than we all thought ._

 _Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Chase Stevens or any other wrestler that may appear in this story . I do own all of my OCs including Madison Ava Stevens , Candice Lacey Harper , Mr. and Mrs. Harper , and the story ._

Chapter 2 : Baby Natural

 **Next Day - AWA Office**

The following day , Chase and Madison walked into the AWA Office ready to tell the friends and crew that were apart of Chase ' s life the truth about who Madison was and what was going on .

" Madison , I want you to know that none of these guys would hurt you and that you don ' t have to be scared of them , okay , sweetheart . " Chase said .

" Okay , " Madison still not sure what to make of her dad and the wrestling office , but she knew she preferred it to her grandfather and that house of his .

Chase walked into the room where most of the guys met up to hang out and talk over certain issues if they came up .

" There he is , " Cassidy Riley , Chase ' s Hotshots tag team partner said confused as to why he was bringing a little girl into the room with him .

" Everyone be on your best behavior . " Chase said .

" This coming from the party animal ? " King , Shane Williams asked .

" I was about to say that ' s not the Chase way , but I like King ' s question better . " Derrick King said .

Shane and Derrick had been apart of the Tennessee Connection alongside of Chase and were definitely in what he called his real family .

" Trust me , I have a reason for it . " Chase said .

" What reason ? " Tracy Smothers asked .

Formerly , the professional wrestler known as Andy Douglas and the other half of the Naturals , now retired from the ring , now using his real name Andy Roberts or Dr. Andy Roberts instead of his wrestling name , as he was also now a chiropractor and had to keep a certain professionalism that was a bit different than the one he had as a wrestler looked at the little girl with Chase and seeing the familiar features of his best friend and former partner .

" Great , no goofing off , Karl . " Luke Gallows said .

" I heard and am aware of the fact , good brother . " Karl said as he had already met Madison the previous day as " The Franchise " Shane Douglas and " The Headline " Chris Michaels noticed the same thing as Andy did when they looked at the little girl .

" Yeah , now that all of you have expressed your concerns and questions , I assure you everything will be answered in due time . But , first I want to introduce you guys to Madison Ava Stevens , my daughter . " Chase said waiting for the shock to kick in to some of the guys .

" What ?! " Williams , Derrick , and Tracy asked in shocked .

" I figured she was with the family resemblance . " Andy said wondering why he hadn ' t met Chase ' s daughter yet .

" I said the same thing yesterday , " Karl said .

" You two , already met ? " Luke asked as Cassidy looked at the two .

" Yeah , she came to Nashville on the same bus I was riding on , " Karl said .

" Chase , what happened ? Why haven ' t we met her before now ? " Michaels asked looking at Chase .

" And where is her mother ? " The Franchise asked .

" My mother died the same day I got on the bus to come here . " Madison said as the guys looked at her in sympathy and then at Chase really wondering what was going on .

" I met Madison mother , Candice Lacey Harper , the spring before TNA started , so , April of 2002 , she was in her last year of college and on Spring Break , I had went back for a week to my old place in Indiana just for a little vacation time , that ' s when I met her . Candice and I quickly fell in love and for that whole week we were inseparable , I loved her like I had never loved anyone before or since and I know this may come as a surprise to some , but I even loved her more than wrestling itself . Candice was literally everything I wanted , but here father did like me and he was lets say a dictator to everything she did telling her what she could and couldn ' t do and who she could and couldn ' t be around and in the worst way . Mr. Harper and myself , our ideals conflicted quite a bit as he felt I was a troublemaker and thought that my ideas of freedom were not right and what he wanted for his daughter . But , everything Candice and I did together , we did under the idea that we wouldn ' t have any regrets and I was determined to make it work even as her Spring Break came to an end and even as I came back to Nashville to continue wrestling she was what I wanted and I promised her that I would be at her graduation from college . I kept my promise and went the week after Cassidy and I got the call to come to the first show of TNA , seeing her again was great , but it wasn ' t exactly the best time for either one of us . We did what we did one more time and she became ill , now I realize what was going on , but at the time both of us were too young to understand why she was ill and she got frightened and told her mother . Her dad also found out about what had happened between us and he came after me , when he was done I had broken ribs , black eye , and a busted lip and all I kept thinking was I didn ' t understand what was going on and here was this man beating me for causing his daughter and my girlfriend to become ill . Candice would show up later that night after , Mr. Harper said for me not to come around her again , and she said she had something to tell me , but after she saw what her dad had done to me we both forgot about what was she had to tell as she tried to clean me up and after I asked her to come back to Nashville with me we got in this huge argument about her dad coming after both of us and me ending up hurt worse and she deserving to live in freedom instead of being dictated by her father , that we broke up and I left back to Nashville after my house had sold never to see her again and not finding out what she had to tell me . I never found out until yesterday when Karl called me and he and Madison arrived here on the bus , what Candice had to tell me . " Chase explained everything trying hard not to cry , but his tears were escaping him as none of the others except for Andy had actually seen him tear up .

" Alright , I need a minute with my brother . " Andy said finally realizing that Chase and Madison maybe in more trouble than he had thought .

" Right , guys , " Cassidy said as they all began to leave to let Andy and Chase talk as Madison looked at the guys leaving and then at her dad and Andy .

" Daddy ? " Madison asked as Chase looked at her .

" Karl , can you look after her for a few minutes ? " Chase asked .

" Sure , come on , Baby Natural . " Karl said as Madison followed him out as Chase did something of a chuckle and Andy looked at Karl with funny look as he called Madison , Baby Natural .

" Funny , " Chase said .

" I do what I can . " Karl said as the two left .

" Okay , so , how bad is the situation ? " Andy asked getting to the point .

" Her grandfather may show up and try to take her away and ship her away to boarding school just because she is my daughter and wants to take the same freedom away from her as that man did to Candice . " Chase said .

" I see , how bad is this Mr. Harper , outside of him hurting you years ago ? " Andy asked trying to get all of the facts .

" According to Madison , he hit Candice just because Madison had seen me on TV years ago in TNA and that he has also hit Madison before . " Chase said , making Andy realize how bad the situation was as both of them were opposed to women and children being abused .

" You know if you need me that I ' m here to help . " Andy said .

" I know , and there is something you maybe able to do for me . " Chase said .

" Name it , " Andy said .

" I know by looking at her and what I feel in my heart that she is my daughter , but I am worried that if Mr. Harper shows up that he will find some legal way to say that she isn ' t my daughter . I was wondering how I would go about getting a legal blood test done and who would do that for me just incase I need it ? " Chase asked .

" I can check around to see if there ' s any legal channels you would have to go through to get that done , but you should be able to go to any hospital or clinic to actually get blood tests like that done . " Andy said .

" Alright , then , " Chase said .

" Daddy , " Madison came back in with Karl .

" Baby girl , come here for a minute . " Chase said .

" Yes sir , " Madison said as she came over to her dad and hugged him .

" Maddie , I want you to meet your Uncle Andy . " Chase said introducing his daughter to his best friend and brother .

" You ' re Andy Douglas ? " Madison asked .

" Yes , I am , " Andy said smiling .

" I thought you had longer hair ? " Madison remembering when she saw Andy on TV with her dad as Andy ' s mouth fell open when he heard her .

" He did , " Williams and Cassidy said as they walked in the door as Chase laughed .

" What happened to it ? " Madison asked curiously .

" Ask your dad , " Andy said as Madison looked at Chase .

" I cut it , " Chase said .

" Why ? " Madison asked curiously .

" He lost a match to me a few years ago and he agreed to it . " Chase said .

" Sophisticated is what we call Andy now . " King Shane said .

" And we occasionally call you Princess Peach , so , now what ? " Andy asked .

" Hey , " King Shane said .

" So , what are we doing now with the new situation ? " Cassidy asked .

" I soon as the details are worked out I will let you guys know , but as for now I have already talked the first step out with Andy and we will go on from there . " Chase said .

" What first step ? " Karl asked .

" DNA test for proof and both of our protections . " Chase said .

" DNA test ? " Madison asked .

" To keep your grandfather off of our backs , Maddie . " Chase explained .

" Okay , " Madison agreed .

" I was actually thinking about calling Storm after the DNA test as far as his brother to go over any other legal procedures I need to do in order to keep her or if there ' s any since I haven ' t been around her in the last thirteen years . " Chase said .

" Now that you mention it , that maybe one way that we could find out the legal process of getting the DNA test done . " Andy said .

" Yeah , maybe , " Chase said thinking about it .

" What about the stuff in the metal box ? " Madison asked her dad .

" What metal box ? " Cassidy asked curiously .

" Hang on , " Chase said walking out to go to his office in order to get the metal box for them to go through .

" Metal box ? " Andy asked Madison .

" It has everything my mom kept on her , Chase , and me in it . " Madison said .

" I see , " Cassidy said .

" So , where did " The Franchise run off , too ? " Andy asked .

" He was talking to Tracy and Michaels about the wrestling training academy , Chase has been talking about starting up , after the small training camp Chase and Tracy did was such a success . " Williams said .

" Interesting , " Karl said .

" What is ? " Cassidy asked .

" The former kids in the wrestling world aren ' t kids anymore and are now training the up and coming kids . " Karl said .

" Little bro , some of us are still kids . " Luke said belching .

" Excuse you , " Madison said making the guys laugh .

" True , " Karl agreed .

" Of course , none of you have the I.Q. of the good doctor . " Cassidy said pointing at Andy .

" Nah , how much fun would that be ? " Luke asked .

" Its fun when I can outsmart you . " Andy said .

" Hey , your a doctor now not a heel , Andy . " Karl said .

" Behave , kids . " Madison said .

" Little Boss , told you to behave . " King Shane laughed .

" Who needs to behave ? " Chase asked coming back in the room with the metal box .

" These kids , " Madison looking at Karl and Luke .

" Apparently Andy is still a heel despite being a doctor . " Cassidy said .

" And he ' s smarter than the rest of us . " Luke said .

" I could have told you that , but heel , really ? " Chase asked looking at Andy .

" Its more fun , " Andy said making Chase laugh .

" Ain ' t it , " Chase agreed .

" That ' s what old AJ Styles tells us all the time . " Karl said .

" Ha , " The Naturals both laughed .

" Old AJ Styles , what would he say if he knew you two were calling him old ? " Cassidy asked .

" No idea , " Luke said .

" So , let ' s see what ' s in this metal box . " Chase said as they all sat at the table as Madison used the combination her mouth gave her to unlock the box .

" Why those numbers ? " Cassidy asked .

" My birthday . " Madison said .

" February 14 , 2003 , you were born on Valentine ' s Day ? " Chase asked .

" I was , " Madison said .

" Aw , " Andy said .

" Andy ' s a bit sensitive . " King Shane said .

Chase looked in the box , first seeing the pictures of him and Candice together as Madison remembered something .

" Oh , I was suppose to give you this . " Madison showing Chase the bandanna of his that he had given Candice .

" Wow , this was the first bandanna I had . " Chase taking it .

" So , this would start the trend that would become trademark for both the Naturals and then just Chase ? " Cassidy asked .

" Yep , but I think it would do better like this . " Chase put the bandanna on Madison like he normally wore his making Andy smile .

" Baby Natural really looks like her dad now . " Karl said .

" Baby Natural , " The guys laughed .

" I like it , " Chase said as they went through the box to find any legal ground to keep Mr. Harper off of his and Madison ' s tail .


	4. DNA Proven

_A/N: Time to see to Chase and Madison_

 _Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Chase Stevens or any other wrestler that may appear in this story . I do own all of my OCs including Madison Ava Stevens , Candice Lacey Harper , Mr. and Mrs. Harper , and the story ._

Chapter 3 : DNA Proven

 **AWA Office**

The group was still going through paperwork to find out if anything could keep Mr. Harper from trying to take back Madison from Chase all of which was beginning to get to the wrestlers who were not use to desk duty as most of them were pretty active .

" Andy , I don ' t know how you can handle this , man , " Luke looked at the doctor .

" I ' ve gotten use to it , " Andy said .

" Strange , " Shane said looking at Andy .

" What is ? " Andy asked .

" How the fastest guy in the ring , got use to doing paperwork . " Shane said .

" I ' m still active , just not in the ring . " Andy said .

" He passed on that ring immortality to me , " Chase said .

" Oh , that ' s why the rest of us can ' t keep up with Chase . " Derrick said .

" We can ' t ? " Chris Michaels walked back into the room .

" Watch it old man , " Chase said as Traci and the Franchise walked back into the office at that point .

" What are you kids doing ? " Traci asked .

" Trying to find anything that would keep Mr. Harper away from Madison and myself . " Chase said .

" Any luck ? " The Franchise asked as Andy pulled out a sheet of paper that seemed to have come from a hospital visit at some point .

Chase looked at Andy as his partner seemed to be very focused and interested in the paperwork as he read it carefully several times .

" Andy ? " Chase asked who held up his hand to hold on .

" Madison , do you remember being extremely sick at any point when you were little ? " Andy asked .

" My mom did have to take me to the hospital once when I was five , but I don ' t really remember why , " Madison said .

" Andy , what ' s up ? " Chase asked .

" According to this paperwork done at whatever hospital Madison was taken to , then somehow she got into some sort of household product that caused Madison to get sick and be taken to the hospital that made them call the authorities to check into possible child endangerment . " Andy read .

" Do you know anything about this ? " Chase asked Madison .

" No , I just thought I was ill or something , but not because of possible poisoning . " Madison said .

" Were you ever left alone with your grandpa when you were little ? " Chase asked .

" Yes , I was , my mom started teaching when I was three and to keep from having to pay for daycare my grandmother started keeping since she had retired the year before , so , on occasions when grandma had to go out and couldn ' t take me she would leave me with grandpa . " Madison said .

" Did your grandma ever suspect that he would try to hurt you or hand hit you and your mother ? " Chase asked again .

" No , she didn ' t know anything . " Madison said .

" It ' s possible that we could find out if a police investigation or report was ever made to see to this . " Andy said .

" How ? " Cassidy asked .

" We could always show this to Storm ' s brother , " Andy said holding up the paper .

" Yeah , the Cowboy ' s brother could do an investigation . " Chase agreed pulling a bundle of letters out of the box looking at the address and return address on them realizing that these were the letters he had sent Candice between that Spring Break when they had met and her graduation from college .

" Chase ? " Cassidy asked .

" I can ' t believe she kept them all , " Chase asked .

" Dad , " Madison said making him look up .

" These were the letters I sent Candice before her graduation from college after we had met that Spring Break . " Chase said .

" This would be what you were writing at all hours of the night back then and why you took off that day before we started in TNA or the reason you came back beat up . " Cassidy realized .

" Yeah , all of those reasons are true , I didn ' t know what to say or tell any one after Candice and I broke up . I thought when we were first dating that she was going to come back to Tennessee with me and I thought she would run away from her dad that night when Mr. Harper beat the crap out of me , but she wouldn ' t leave and I wasn ' t about to force her to do anything she didn ' t want to do . " Chase said running a finger over Candice ' s name on the front of the first envelope .

" Is there any proof of what he did to you , Chase ? " Andy asked .

" There is , since it was close to when Cassidy and I was suppose to go to TNA , I went to make sure nothing was to serious , I didn ' t press charges on the issue , but I think the doctor did write out a report . " Chase trying to remember .

" We can always check into that as well , " Andy said .

" If you guys think I ' m an idiot for not dealing with this or saying something then who am I to argue , but I was a still so much of a kid at the time that I really didn ' t know what to do or how to deal with the situation . " Chase said .

" Chase , this isn ' t on you and we will deal with it now , " Cassidy said .

" Yeah , " Chase said Madison looked at her dad worried .

" Dad . " Madison said making him look at her seeing the worried look on his daughter ' s face .

" It ' s okay , Maddie , " Chase said .

" Chase , maybe it would be best to go ahead and do the DNA test that way we at least can have proof that Madison is yours instead of just a bunch of paperwork and hear say that says she is as that could stall , Mr. Harper from getting her or coming after you . " Franchise said .

" Hmm , " Chase stood up .

" Where are you going ? " Andy asked .

" To my office to call Storm , " Chase walking out of the door to his office .

" This situation is so different from what I am use to or have dealt with . " Karl said .

" It ' s pretty safe to say that Chase hasn ' t dealt with it either and it may be getting to him . " Cassidy said looking at the door that Chase left from .

" Dad , " Madison said again looking at the door wondering how much mess both of them were in .

" I don ' t understand how someone could think of Chase as being bad enough to disapprove of him being apart of his girl ' s life , his daughter ' s life , or abusing all three of them because of it . " Derrick said .

" Chase has always been the first one to be outspoken about freedom and not being controlled by someone else , it ' s who he is and if he felt that Candice wasn ' t being able to live freely due to her father and if her father was that controlling then the beliefs that both Chase and Mr. Harper had would have conflicted a lot . " Andy said .

" Yeah , but their differences wouldn ' t have made Chase a bad guy for Candice to be around or a bad guy to believe that Chase wouldn ' t be a good father to Madison . " Williams said .

" Maybe not in our eyes , but it could have in the eyes of Mr. Harper . " Andy answered .

" But why ? " Madison asked looking at Andy .

" Sorry sweetie , but I don ' t know why , all I can tell you is that we will make sure you and your dad stay together now , Madison . " Andy said .

Chase came back moments later after getting off the phone with Storm about what was going on .

" What did James say ? " Cassidy asked .

" Madison , Andy we are meeting Storm and his brother at the hospital to do a DNA test on myself and Madison , bring the paperwork you found from when Maddie was in the hospital back in Indiana . " Chase said .

" Right , " Andy said .

" What are we to do ? " Derrick asked .

" Continue going through what ' s in the metal box and if it seems to be able to help the situation lay it to the side as we can give it to Storm ' s brother after we get back , " Chase said before he left with Andy and Madison .

 **Hospital**

Storm and his brother were waiting on the Naturals and Madison at the hospital so that Chase and Madison could get a DNA test done to keep Mr. Harper from coming after the two of then . When Storm first saw them he was surprised to see how much Madison looked like Chase and was wondering how anyone could say they weren ' t related in someway .

" Storm , " Andy said .

" What ' s up , Doc ? " James asked getting something of a chuckle from Andy .

" So , is this the daughter ? " Storm ' s brother asked .

" Yes , this is Madison , " Chase said .

" I normally would say that a DNA test isn ' t necessary with how much she looks like you , Chase , but I understand this is for bigger reasons . " James said .

" Yeah , Mr. Harper may come after us if we don ' t get some sort of proof other than hear say that Madison is my daughter . " Chase said .

" Alright , let ' s go ahead and get the DNA test done , " Storm ' s brother said .

Chase and Madison both were taken to a room where a nurse came by and took both of their blood to test it and see if they were related to each other .

" Now what ? " Madison asked once they were back outside .

" Now we wait to see the results , " Andy said .

" But , I don ' t like waiting , " Madison frowned .

" Now who does that sound like ? " James asked .

" They should put a rush on it , " Chase mumbled .

" Yeah , that ' s definitely a Stevens ' family trait . " Andy laughed making Chase and Madison look at him and Storm .

" So , where did your brother go , Cowboy ? " Chase asked .

" To check out that hospital record on Madison that Andy gave him , " Storm said .

" It seemed best to go ahead and deal with it as well since we are waiting on the DNA test results at the moment . " Andy said just as Storm ' s brother was coming back to them .

" Anything ? " Chase asked .

" I ' m waiting on the report from Indiana to get here and then we can find out if there is anything to go on , but I would also like to get the report on the beating Mr. Harper gave you . " Storm ' s brother said to Chase .

" I may have the medical report in my office at home , " Chase said .

" Then send it to me later . " Storm ' s brother said as the nurse came back with the results .

" So , what ' s the verdict ? " Chase asked .

" Madison is your daughter , " The nurse said before giving the full report to Storm ' s brother to go with the rest of the evidence then leaving as Chase sighed in relief .

" Not that anyone was doubting it , " Andy said .

" Does this mean that my grandpa can ' t touch me now ? " Madison asked .

" We still need more evidence , but it ' s a big start and it will keep your grandfather from saying you are not Chase ' s daughter as we have definitive proof of DNA , now . " Storm ' s brother said .

" Meaning ? " Madison asked .

" Meaning that for now I can at least make it where your grandfather can ' t take you away from your dad since there isn ' t any legal documents saying that you can ' t be around your dad and since Chase is your surviving biological parent . " Storm ' s brother explained further making Madison look at her dad still confused .

" Meaning you get to stay with me and your grandfather can ' t get to you for now . " Chase explained where she could understand .

" That ' s good news , " Madison said .

" Yeah it is , " Chase said hugging his daughter now with the proof that she was his and not just what he felt even though what he felt was more important to him than any legal , DNA proof .

" So , now to get the proof that Mr. Harper is bad for Madison to be around , " Andy said .

" Agreed , Chase , you need to find that paperwork on you bro . " Storm said .

" Yeah , uhm , we left some of the guys going through some paperwork that Candice sent here with Madison , so , maybe they have something by now as well . " Chase said .

" We ' ll go there and see , " Storm ' s brother said .

They left the hospital after they had the paperwork and proof of DNA on Chase and Madison to add to what evidence they already had against Mr. Harper .

" Dad , what are we going to do about grandma ? " Madison asked .

" That ' s a very good question , " Chase just realized that Mrs. Harper was also envolved in this even if it was just as an innocent bystander .

" So there ' s more we need to figure out ? " Andy asked .

" Yeah , this may take awhile to get through . " Chase sighed .

" We ' ll deal with it , Chase , " Andy said .

" I wish mom had said something before she couldn ' t anymore , " Madison said .

Chase was actually thinking the same thing knowing that if Candice had still been alive and able to tell him everything then it would be easier on both him and Madison , but he was also wondering if he could have dealt with losing her because of the heart problems or what could have caused the heart problems .

" Maddie , did anyone actually say what caused your mother ' s heart problems ? " Chase asked .

" I asked grandma once and she always said that mom had heartache , but really would say much more than that , grandpa always said it was none of my business , and mom just said her heart was sick . " Madison said .

" What are you suspecting , Chase ? " Andy asked seeing the looks on his best friend ' s face which told him that Chase was definitely thinking about something and trying to figure out what was going on .

" I ' m not sure yet , " Chase said glad he had shades on because his eyes were beginning to water after talking about Candice and at the moment he didn ' t want Madison or Andy to see him cry as they would then know that the situation and issues were getting to him .

By the time they had gotten back to the AWA office , Chase had to go to his own personal office just to get his emotions back under control as Andy came in seeing him in rough shape .

" Chase ? " Andy asked .

" I must have screwed up somewhere , Andy . " Chase said .

" What gave you that idea ? " Andy asked .

" The fact that all of this is happening now . " Chase sighed sitting on the couch in his office trying to calm himself down .

" Are you talking about Madison finding you or the fact that you didn ' t know about what was going on in the last thirteen years ? " Andy asked .

" Not knowing what was happening for the last thirteen years , " Chase said .

" And Madison ? " Andy asked .

" I feel like I abandoned her , I feel like I abandoned her and Candice , I feel like I lost so much time and that I can ' t make up for not being there when both of them needed me . Why didn ' t I go back ? I keep asking myself that question , why didn ' t I go back for them or to at least check on Candice or see her ? This was the only woman I felt anything for other than the one night stands I had in the past Andy . She was the only one that meant anything to me . She was the only one I truly loved and right now hearing everything that happened after I left I feel like kicking myself for not going back to Candice and Madison . " Chase said as tears began to fall .

" So this isn ' t about her ? " Andy asked .

" No , all I can think about is making up the last thirteen years to her and I don ' t now how . " Chase said .

" By stopping Mr. Harper from getting her and shipping her off to a boarding school that would take away her free will . " Andy answered ,

" Then spend the rest of my life taking care of her . " Chase added .

" Then that ' s what you will do , Chase , do remember that you gave Candice free will to choose you or her father and that she freely chose to stay with her parents which from what I heard is more than Mr. Harper gave Candice and Madison in a lifetime . Instead of letting Candice be with you where both you and her were happy , by beating you up due to him finding out that Candice was pregnant , threatening you to stay away , and abusing Candice and Madison so both of them would try and forget about you is Mr. Harpers doing because he would allow Candice the freedom to chose her life and you can ' t blame yourself for everything that happened . Could you have gone back for them , yes , but you need to think about what could have happened to any one of you if Mr. Harper had caught you and not have liked it and you need to remember that he is the one that started all of this mess by not telling you the truth that night about Candice being pregnant and by not letting you two be happy together . " Andy trying his best to reassure Chase that everything that was happening was not because of Chase .

" Yeah , " Chase wiping the tears from his eyes .

" Come on , we need to try and find something to keep Mr. Harper from taking Madison back from you . " Andy said .

" I ' m coming , " Chase said once he had cleaned his face up , he followed Andy back to the big conference room .

" Everything okay ? " Cassidy asked .

" Yeah , I just needed my monthly therapy session from Dr. Andy here , " Chase said making Andy snicker .

" Does it help ? " Storm asked .

" Sometimes , " Chase said .

" Can he help the King of Knoxville ' s mental state ? " Derrick asked .

" Come on guys Andy ' s a chiropractor not a miracle worker . " Chris Michaels said making all of them laugh .

" Hey , " Williams said .

" All of you are trouble . " Madison said making them look at her .

" She says it best , " The Franchise said .

" Except we are the fun kind of trouble , " Luke declared .

" With a Hot Asian Wife , " Karl said .

" What ?! " Madison asked .

" Don ' t press the issue , little one , " Chase warned her .

" It may drive you crazy , " King Shane said .

" Like you , " Madison said making the man drop his bottom jaw in surprise as the others laughed .

" Little Boss Natural , just called you crazy , " Karl said .

" You guys are going to keep giving her multiple nicknames huh ? " Chase asked .

" Goes along well with this family . " Tracy said .

" Amen , brother , " Storm said .

" Am I really the Little Boss ? " Madison asked her dad .

" To these guys sure , but to me you ' re my little Maddie , " Chase said making her hug him tight .


End file.
